Coming Home
by maemi
Summary: Another life... another chance. (Rukawa one-shot. yeah.)


**TITLE:** Coming Home

**PURPOSE OF WRITING:** Because I can't continue my other fics. And I wanted to try doing a one-shot because it's the "in" thing nowadays. Ehe.

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Slam Dunk…Blah. Blah. Blah. And the song's entitled "Bring Me to Life" by Evanescence from the Daredevil soundtrack. Just changed some of the pronouns and the arrangement of the lyrics.

This fic is mainly about Rukawa and an encounter with something that we'll eventually experience too. (But I hope NOT NOW. We're still too young.)

Mwehe. And this is a product of all the problems and some major cramming I had recently.

Oh…and belated Happy Valentine's Day to all. (And Happy Birthday to some people I know).

= This is dedicated to everyone I know and everyone I don't know but knows who I am and to everyone who will read this just out of curiosity or plain boredom.

**********************************

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

Everything's so blurry.

People walk around me, pass right through me. They're all living a happy life.

With their friends, partner, family…with anyone special to them.

I wandered aimlessly around the park, looking for something. For what particularly? I don't know. But I like this feeling…as if I'm free from everything.

Everyone was minding his or her own business and I liked it. But somehow, it also made me uneasy.

All of a sudden, I felt a tap beside me. It was a girl about my age.

" Excuse me. Are you lost mister?"

" Do'ahou."

Then I continued walking away. But then she grasped my hand and no matter how much I pull, it won't budge off.

" Let go."

" No."

" Why?"

" Because you can see me. You're the person I'm looking for."

" Do'ahou. Go and bother someone else."

" I can't."

" Oi. What is your—"

" You're confused…lost…alone."

" ………………………………………………"

" I can see it in your eyes."

I relaxed a bit. She smiled.

" Who are you?"

" Mihoshi."

" Why are you here?"

" To keep you company for a while."

I was about to ask her some more questions when I noticed the time. It was almost noon…meaning if I don't hurry up, I'll be late for practice.

" Ja ne."

" Where are you going?"

" I can't afford to be scolded in front of the whole team."

" Late? From what? I don't understand what you're--"

I was getting irritated with this girl's obvious stupidity so I decided to just leave her. But, again, she stopped me.

" You can't go anywhere."

" ………………………………………"

" It's almost time. Don't you want to go back home?"

Okay. She's not only stupid but really demented as well. Home? I never really had a home. Hah. I don't even have a family to call my own.

" I really should—"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence because suddenly, we were transported inside a hospital. I have seen outrageous things in my life, like that do'ahou actually playing basketball, but THIS tops it all off.   

" How did we—"

" Shhhhh. You'll disturb the other patients. Not that they'll see you anyway…"

" You're weird."

" Come on. Hurry. We don't have much time."

She pulled me further into the depths of the hospital. Then after a few more minutes, we stopped in front of the ICU.

" Look inside."

I was about to argue with her but she gave me this look. Like she's sympathizing with me…like something wrong will happen to me anytime soon.

So I looked. And I was taken aback by what I saw.

It was me…

ME.

…lying inside with different gadgets attached to my body.

" Don't you remember what happened to you last week?"

" ………………………………………………"

" You were cycling towards your school. You were asleep, as usual, when suddenly you've been hit by a truck, which was unfortunately driven by a drunk man."

" ………………………………………………"

" You've been unconscious since then."

" …………………………………………………"

" Luckily, I found you."

" …………………………………………………"

" Go back. It's not yet time."

I was trying my best to register in my brain everything I just learned.

I'm a ghost. I'm a spirit. I'm just a dream…nothing's real. That's why everything was surreal back there. 

Like I was nothing…like I don't exist.

She was starting to push me inside the room but I won't budge on my place. Determined to clear everything up, I started to trace my steps back outside the building but I can't remember how I even got here.

" Where are you going?"

" Away from you."

" You have to go back now!"

" What if I don't want to?"

" Don't you get it?! You HAVE to."

" Forget it."

I walked away. I don't really know why but there's this sinking feeling that tells me that this is the right path. That I shouldn't go back…that it's really my time already.

I mean, why should I? No one will care anyway. I never really mattered to anyone.

To no one.

Mihoshi called out my name but I just ignored her voice. After a few minutes, I was outside.

That's when I saw the whole basketball team. They're all on their way to the hospital. A voice told me to follow them. So I did…just out of mere curiosity.

They walked slowly along the corridors. When they reached the ICU room, they stopped. Visitors were only allowed to enter one or two at a time.

I went ahead inside and stood beside my body. I stared at it and noticed how emotionless and tedious it looks like. But I reminded myself that it shouldn't matter because that is how I really look in real life anyway.

I waited for them to follow…

…and waited…

…and waited…

…until finally, the door opened. I don't know why but I really felt relieved.

My first visitors were Akagi-sempai and Anzai-sensei. Sempai's expression was like the time when we lost the match against Kainan. Like he lost something, or in my case, someone, important. Sensei's expression was just like sempai's, only more affectionate.

" Hey. I know we haven't talked that much…mainly because YOU don't really talk. Tsk…this year's freshmen are really eccentric. Well, what I'm trying to say is, as much as I don't want to admit this, the team needs you to achieve our dream: to be the national champions. I hope you still remember that. So wake up, we don't have much time you know. And even though I may not look like it, I'm still your captain. I'll always be glad to help you."

Before going out, he ruffled my hair and patted my shoulder…like a captain does to his players when they did something good. 

Or like what an older brother does to his younger brother.

" Rukawa-kun…don't fail me. Don't fail everyone ne?"

Sensei held my hand for a long time before deciding to end his turn. 

I must admit that those two gestures sent tingles down my spine.

The next one was Kogure-sempai. Judging from the way he defended the team when Mitsui tried to destroy it last time, I somehow got the idea that he's not the type of person who's afraid to show his feelings, so it wasn't really a surprise to see his eyes all blood shot.

" Rukawa…be strong. Everyone's waiting for you. And although you barely show us any emotion, I know you care for the team. I've seen it on how you played and how you inspire everyone in the court. I should know because most of the time, I'm on the bench cheering for all of you. So… just hold on ne?"

He was the only one, aside from Ayako-san, who always tries to be friendly with me. And I appreciate that…really.

Then, Ayako-san and Miyagi came inside. Like Kogure-sempai's, Ayako-san's eyes were also blood shot. The only difference is you can see tears pouring out of them. Miyagi just consoled her.

" Rukawa. I know you can hear me. Get up now, got that? Stop making Aya-chan cry…"

" Miyagi, the guy's on a comatose so there's no use on picking up a fight."

" Okay. Sorry."

" Rukawa, I don't know what's wrong with your nervous system that makes you emotionless most of the time. I don't know what's wrong with your hormones that make you sleepy all the time. But I do know one thing…you're a great basketball player and you're just like everyone else who wants to be the pride of other people. So, get up and make the team proud. Make your Shohoku family proud.

" Ye…yeah. Just like what she said."

" And if you have any problems, just tell me. That's what friends and schoolmates are for right?"

" Right."

" And if you decide to wake up, the first thing you've got to do is to start making friends with anybody ok? That way, we don't have to hear about you being in a hospital from one of your fan girls. That really hurts a lot you know? It's as if they know more about you than we do."

" She's right again."

" And if you don't wake up, I swear to slap you with my paper for the rest of your damned life and I'll make sure that--"

" Rukawa, we're going now. Just pull yourself together already ok?"

" Wait! I'm not finished yet. I--"

Miyagi dragged Ayako-san out of the room. Then I heard some arguments from outside. One was because they're trying to shut Ayako-san up and the other one was they were deciding who would be my next…lecturer. 

I couldn't help but feel important that time.

Akagi's sister came in. She brought this really large basket of fruits and placed it on my bedside table. She slowly walked to my side and as she was slowly making her way to touch my face, she blushed furiously.

" Rukawa-kun…gambatte!"

Then she ran out, crying. So far, she's the only visitor who didn't last for even a minute.

Mitsui barged inside the room and locked the door, screaming something like he doesn't want to be the last one to 'greet' me cause he doesn't want to be seen by any of his gangster friends getting all dramatic, in case one of them is to be hospitalized anytime soon.

" Oi Rukawa. Do you know that this just proves that you really are a jerk? I mean, who gave you the right to try ending your life when we still have a lot of things to do? We could be practicing right now you know? Tsk…I wouldn't be surprised if Anzai-sensei decides to kick you out of the team. You're just a burden to us…especially to me. I'm supposed to be this team's ace but then, you came along. So stop acting all-important and just come back…wherever you are right now. And if you ever wake up anytime this day, don't you dare doing this again or I will make sure that it'll be the your real end. Got that? Good."

Before going out of the room, he stopped beside my table and ate one of the fruits.

" Payment for my visit."

Then he went out and was immediately welcomed by Sakuragi's furious yells. And being a natural do'ahou that he is, I bet he doesn't know it's a mortal sin to make noise inside a hospital.

Then I smiled. 

I SMILED. God help me…

That's when I realized I want to go back…return to them. To my team…to my friends… to my family.

I looked up and saw Sakuragi making his way inside the room. He was about to say…or yell something when everything went black. 

Cold.

Lifeless. 

I was suddenly sent falling into nothingness.

_Wake me up inside_

_I can't wake up_

_Save me_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_Bid my blood to run_

_Before I come undone_

_Save me from the nothing I've become…_

What's happening? Where's everyone?

I tried to reach out for anything but all I can get hold on is air. I tried to ask…scream for help but nothing came out. My surrounding was bleak. I can't make out of anything with the darkness slowly enveloping my whole body.

_Without a thought._

_Without a voice._

_Without a soul._

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something wrong _

_Bring me to life…_

I had been living a lie. And now that I know what I'm without, I can't leave just like that. Like this. I just can't… just when I found out that I'm of some value to others. That I'm not nothing.

That I'm actually something.

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life…_

I tried my best to stay above but each time I try, I just kept on tumbling and falling further into this black hole.

_Frozen without their touch_

_Without their love_

_Only they are the life among the dead._

I was slowly losing hope when I heard a voice. A voice I'm so familiar with…

" Oi baka kitsune! Will you stop acting dead?!?! OI! OI! I still have to beat you…remember that! Wake up! I'm the only one allowed to kill you! OI! OI!"

Sakuragi's unwavering idiocy never fails to amaze me.

" Oi Rukawa! Stop being a jerk! Wake up!"

" Rukawa-kun…"

" Rukawa! Stop making Aya-chan cry."

" Oi Rukawa! Don't tell me you forgot how to breathe?!"

_Rukawa…Rukawa…Rukawa…_

As much as I try to search for them, I couldn't find them anywhere.

_Rukawa…Rukawa…Rukawa…_

That's when I realized that the voice belonged to a different person. I looked up and saw a blinding light hovering just above me.

I closed my eyes. The light was too bright.

_Reach out your hand_

_I'll bring you back to life…_

I followed her…the voice. Why? Because there was something in the voice made me trust its owner.

When I raised my arm, I felt a warm hand touching it. Then it pulled me up…and up…and up until the darkness that was surrounding me back there vanished.

I opened my eyes and saw who saved me from completely being just a mere shadow of the past.

Mihoshi… a beautiful star.

Her name suits her perfectly. A star that guided me back to life. Some say that the stars are the spirits of dead persons who constantly guides those who are still living or those who wants to continue on living.

She's one of those stars up there.

_Treasure everyone around you just as much they treasure you._

Those were her last words before disappearing. I didn't even got the chance to thank her for what she did to me. And to tell her that she doesn't have to remind me to treasure everyone.

I already do.

As I opened my eyes, almost everyone was crying. Sakuragi and Mitsui, on the other hand, had their backs turned so I have no idea what their doing. I'm guessing they're in the I'm-a-man-so-I-don't-let-anyone-see-me-cry mode.

Anzai-sensei was the first one to notice that I'm already awake. I tried speaking up but no sound would come out. 

" Rukawa-kun…"

Everyone stopped whatever he or she was doing. I looked up and I saw a smile plastered on his friendly and warm face.

" …welcome back."

I nodded, savoring every moment of the life I finally regained back.

And because now, after a long search, I can truly say…

_" I'm home…"_

**~~~~~ OWARI ~~~~~**

*****************************

~_^ MY! MY!

Goodness. Sorry if this fic turned out to be full of crap. That just means I'm not the one-shot type of writer.

Oh well. I need to recharge a lot of energy now… haven't slept properly these past few days due to unexplainable circumstances regarding my social and academic life. 

And if you want to know more about my twisted life, visit ennaira.easyjournal.com

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Pls. Review! JA! ^_^

  



End file.
